1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a wall lamp, and particularly to a rotary-plug wall lamp.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the conventional wall lamp, the two copper plugs and the socket body are made into one piece; such copper plugs are usually limited with the installation direction of the power outlet, i.e., an ornament on the upper end or outer end of the socket body is unable to set upwards as it should.
There is a conventional plug structure, which was used in a liquid type of mosquito smudge heated with an electric heater. The heater is mounted in an upper body portion and a lower body portion; each of the two body portions has semi-circular opening. A plug base has two copper plugs and a disk-shaped member, which is fitted in an opening formed with the two semi-circular openings. The plug base and body portion can be turned at an angle of 90 degrees relatively. When the liquid type of mosquito smudge is inserted in a power outlet on a wall, the plug structure would not affected by the position of the power outlet so as to maintain the mosquito smudge always in vertical position.
In a conventional art as mentioned in U.S. Pat. No. 5,683,254, the swivel plug structure with a bulb socket, in which the bottom surface of the socket body has two symmetrical semi-circular slots; one end of each semi-circular slot has a through slot, while other end of the semi-circular slot has a stop flange. One end of the swivel base has two copper plugs, while the other end thereof has two symmetrical hook members on the disk member thereof; the hook members are to be plugged through two through slots respectively in the socket body so as to have the swivel base and the socket body connected together. An outer cover has two symmetrical stop posts, of which the lower ends are set on the semi-circular slot nearing the through slots respectively; the stop post is used for stopping of, and limiting the turning angle of the hook member.
The prime object of the present invention is to provide a rotary-plug wall lamp, in which the center of the socket body has a seat hole for receiving a rotary disk to be turned at a limited angle; the power copper pins mounted on the rotary disk are in contact with a contact copper piece and a ring-shaped copper piece through angle plates respectively; after the wall lamp is plugged in a power receptacle on wall, the socket body thereof can be turned freely within an angle of 270 degrees.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a rotary-plug wall lamp, in which the center of the socket body of the wall lamp has a seat hole, of which the outer edge has symmetrical fastening flanges for holding the rotary disk in place; the center thereof and the inner wall plate in the seat hole are connected together by means of a hollow rivet so as to have the power copper pins and the contact copper pieces in the socket body maintained in close contact; when the rotary disk turns along the round surface of the seat hole, the contact points between them do not loosen or separate from each other.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a rotary-plug wall lamp, in which the center of the socket body of the wall lamp has a seat hole, and the inner wall surface thereof has a round channel and a through rectangular hole for receiving the round contact plate of the ring-shaped copper piece, and having a flat plate extended from the stop plate of the round contact plate passed through and reached the other end of the socket body; the round contact plate and another power copper pin can be in close and flexible contact upon the rotary disk turning at a given angle.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a rotary-plug wall lamp, in which the round channel of the seat hole in the socket body is mounted with a ring-shaped copper piece, and the inner edge of the round contact plate of the ring-shaped copper piece has a stop plate to be placed across the guide channel; a positioning block furnished in the rotary disk moves along the guide channel on the wall surface of the socket body; the positioning block will be stopped by the stop plate so as to limit the same to turn within an angle of 270 degrees.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a rotary-plug wall lamp, in which the two power copper pins of the rotary disk are in contact with a contact piece riveted in the center thereof and a ring-shaped copper piece respectively; the flat plates on the other ends of the center contact copper piece and the ring-shaped copper piece pass through the wall surface of the seat hole respectively, and extend into the positioning channels respectively so as to have the flat plates contacted with the contact points of the circuit board firmly, and to supply the circuit board with power.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a rotary-plug wall lamp, in which the power copper pins of the rotary disk, the contact copper pieces in the seat hole of the socket body, the circuit board and the bulb-contact copper pieces are all mounted in place by means of plug connection, and the copper pieces are in contact each other in a flexible and good conduct condition.